


An Iowa Interlude

by pensively



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensively/pseuds/pensively
Summary: Drabble. Jim and Spock enjoy each other's company at the old Kirk farmhouse in Iowa.





	An Iowa Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of backing up a couple of drabbles/small ficlets that were only posted to tumblr. This is not explicit at all and will probably be fine there, but I wanted to archive it here just to be safe. 
> 
> Inspired by an anonymous headcanon shared through @plaidshirtjimkirk on tumblr a few years ago. Kindly beta'ed by Rockn. Any errors (and run-on sentences) that remain are my fault.

Early morning sunshine pours through the windows of the old farmhouse, forming squares of warm golden light on the weathered hardwood floor. The grizzled calico cat Jim found ruling over the barn with an iron claw has found his way inside again, and is spread out on the floor in that way cats have of taking up more space than should be physically possible. Jim affectionately thinks of the cat as “Bones”, although he knows he’d never hear the end of it if the original owner of that particular moniker ever learns of its use to describe a creature whose greatest accomplishment is keeping the barn free of rodents. Strictly speaking, the cat isn’t really supposed to be in the house, but Spock has an unspoken fondness for the venerable feline and Jim finds it hard to deny his bondmate anything after all these years.

Jim watches Bones bat lazily at a dust mote floating in a sunbeam as he waits for his water to boil. He is already anticipating the hot, bitter taste of coffee…french press, done the old-fashioned way in an antique copper press that still shines like a new penny would have done. A fresh spring breeze flutters the cream-and-red gingham kitchen curtains adorning the window above the gleaming white apron-front sink, carrying with it the scent of wildflowers…and the pollen that inevitably accompanies them. Jim breathes in deeply and immediately regrets it, as his nose tickles and his eyes water before he lets out a great sneeze. He sucks in air as his chest tightens and another noisy sneeze explodes from his mouth. Jim rubs his itchy nose and blinks as he fumbles for the red paisley handkerchief that is meant to be tucked into his pocket. Before he can retrieve it, he feels a cool hand slide down his arm, past his wrist and fingers as it plucks the cloth from its home and hands it to him. Spock’s warm presence in his mind is now accompanied by his body at Jim’s back, his arms sliding gently around his waist as Jim dabs at his eyes and wipes his nose.

“I presume that you have not yet taken your antihistamine medication this morning?” Spock asks, his voice a deep rumble that Jim can feel at the point where their bodies touch.

Jim turns his head and smiles at Spock, tilting his chin up for a good morning kiss. He loves Spock like this, his hair tousled and his lean frame wrapped in soft, faded blue flannel pajamas that smell faintly of washing powder and clean country air. This is a Spock who exists only for Jim, and he feels privileged to be the only one who gets to see Spock in this relaxed way.

“You know I haven’t,” Jim says with a rueful grin. “Will you go with me to the pharmacy later?”

Spock returns the good morning kiss with interest, and touches his index and middle fingers to Jim’s tenderly. While to anyone else he would appear his usual, stoic self, Jim can see the warmth of love in his dark eyes as clearly as he feels it through the bond they share. To Jim, the lines of Spock’s face subtly soften as they stand there, fingers still entwined even after their lips part.

“I will accompany you, T’hy’la,” Spock says solemnly, and in that response Jim hears what Spock does not say, but that he knows with all his heart to be true – that Spock will be by his side, always.


End file.
